Winter Wrap Up (piosenka)
thumb|310px Winter Wrap Up — piosenka śpiewana przez kucyki z Ponyville. Słyszymy ją w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" pierwszego sezonu My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia. Mieszkańcy Ponyville śpiewają ją, gdy sprzątają po zimie i opisują zajęcia swych drużyn. W dalszej części odcinka jest grana instrumentalna wersja tego utworu, w momencie gdy Twilight dowodzi całą akcją sprzątania po zimie. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = Pożegnanie Zimy | postać = Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity | długość = 3:09 | sezon = 1 | tło nagłówka = #dadada | kolor nagłówka = #c5a5d3 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Dash :: Miesiące pełne chłodu i ferii słodkie dni. :Pie :: Kominka żar, wełniany szal, gdy pukał mróz do drzwi. :Applejack :: Marznie każdy krzak i zapasów brak, no a bez nich ani rusz. :Rarity :: Choć buty te wciąż grzeją mnie, lecz z mody wyszły już. :Sparkle :: Powitać wiosnę pragnę dziś :: I każdy nowy liść. :: Do widzenia srogiej zimie rzec :: I zdmuchnąć śniegu kiść. :: To co kucyki robić chcę, :: Poznać ich prawdziwy świat. :: Lecz jak uczynić to bez czarów? :: Naprawdę nie wiem jak! :Chór :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Choć miło, że była wśród nas :: Mija zima, mija zima! :Applejack :: Powitajmy wiosny... czas!? :Dash :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Gna z południa ptaków sznur, :: Pegazie porządek zrób. :: Rozpędzaj bure stada chmur, :: By słońce wyszło znów. :: Potężny oddech złap, :: Dmuchaj co sił! :Chór :: A dokoła cały świat, :: Zakwitnie w parę chwil! :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Choć miło, że była wśród nas. :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :Twinkleshine*'W polskiej wersji, podczas śpiewania partii o rozbudzaniu zwierząt ze snu zimowego, pojawiają się dwa nieznane głosy. W tekście założono, że należą one do kucyków ''Twinkleshine i Minuette, ponieważ to one pojawiają się wtedy na ekranie. :: Choć zwierzęta budzą się, :: Jak otulone mgłą. :Fluttershy' :: To delikatnie głaszczmy je, :: Bo jeszcze prawie śpią. :'Minuette*''' :: Pomóżmy im posprzątać dom, :: I odnaleźć rytm. :: Wracają ptaki z ciepłych stron, :Chór :: Żeby śpiewać nam co świt! :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Choć miło, że była wśród nas. :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :Applejack :: Posprzątać ziemię pora też, :: Nasiona już tu są. :: By kiedy ją zrosi deszcz, :: Nowy dała plon. :: Marchew, seler, rzodkiew i bób, :: Kwiaty co mają styl. :: By opłacił się nasz trud, :Chór :: Pracujmy ile sił! :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Choć miło, że była wśród nas. :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :Sparkle :: Już teraz wiem kim każdy jest :: Na czym się dobrze zna :: Swe miejsce muszę znaleźć też :: I pomóc w czym się da :: Czy radę dam bez moich czarów? :: Ale tak bardzo chcę! :: I pragnę od dziś właśnie tu :: znaleźć miejsce swe! :: Znaleźć miejsce swe! :Chór :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Choć miło, że była wśród nas. :: Mija zima, mija zima! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Mija zima, mija zima! :Sparkle :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! :: Powitajmy wiosny czas! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = Pożegnanie Zimy | postać = Twilight Sparkle Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie Rarity | długość = 3:18 | sezon = 1 | tło nagłówka = #dadada | kolor nagłówka = #c5a5d3 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%|śpiewany = Rebecca Shoichet Ashleigh Ball Andrea Libman Shannon Chan-Kent Kazumi Evans|muzyka = Daniel Ingram Steffan Andrews (orkiestracja)|tekst = Cindy Morrow|personel = Jocelyn Theissen (scenorys)}} :Dash ::Three months of winter coolness ::And awesome holidays :Pie ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home ::Time off from work to play :Applejack ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out ::And we can't grow in this cold :Rarity ::And even though I love my boots ::This fashion's getting old :Sparkle ::The time has come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean ::How can I help? I'm new, you see ::What does everypony do? ::How do I fit in without magic? ::I haven't got a clue! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Applejack ::'Cause tomorrow spring– :Dash ::–is here! :Chór ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Dash ::Bringing home the southern birds ::A Pegasus' job begins ::And clearing all the gloomy skies ::To let the sunshine in ::We move the clouds ::And we melt the white snow :[Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie] ::When the sun comes up ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Rarity ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice :Fluttershy ::We wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice :Rarity ::We help them gather up their food ::Fix their homes below :Fluttershy ::We welcome back the southern birds :[Fluttershy i Rarity] ::So their families can grow! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Applejack ::No easy task to clear the ground ::Plant our tiny seeds ::With proper care and sunshine ::Everyone it feeds ::Apples, carrots, celery stalks ::Colorful flowers too ::We must work so very hard :[Applejack, Cherry Berry i Golden Harvest] ::It's just so much to do! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Pie ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Chór ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Sparkle ::Now that I know what they all do ::I have to find my place ::And help with all of my heart ::Tough task ahead I face ::How will I do without my magic ::Help the Earth pony way ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! :Chór ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Sparkle ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Ciekawostki * W oryginalnej wersji językowej podczas pierwszego odcinka czwartego sezonu refren piosenki jest nucony przed Discorda, kiedy bierze prysznic. * W odcinku Nietoperze! Pinkie Pie śpiewa przyśpiewkę do melodii tej piosenki. Uwagi de:Winter-Ade-Tag en:Winter Wrap Up (song) es:Envolviendo el Invierno it:Winter Wrap Up ja:Winter Wrap Up (song) no:Pakk bort vinteren sv:Ut med vintern Kategoria:Piosenki z 1 sezonu